Sprite
Sprites are a small and energetic race from beyond the borders of Tierra Verde. The Sprites are characterised by their almost bipolar personalities and culture, which continuously sway between dour and contemplative and highly energetic, bordering on whimsical. Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength: '''Sprites' are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. *'''Small: Sprites are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus (CMB) and Combat Maneuver Defense (CMD), and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Normal Speed': Sprites have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Sprites can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim lighting. *'Defensive Training': Sprites get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against airborne opponents of large size or larger. *'Sprite Magic': Sprites add +1 to the Caster Level of any transmutation spell they cast. Sprites with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: o 1/day—''dancing lights'', prestidigitation, know direction. The caster level for these effects is equal to the Sprite's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the Sprite’s Charisma modifier. *'Surge of Agility (Ex)': Once per day as a swift action, a Sprite may enter a state of heightened speed and agility. For a 1d4+1 rounds, he is treated as though under the effects of the Expeditious Retreat spell. After this duration has passed, he becomes fatigued for twice that many rounds. At 6th level, he is treated as if under the effects of the Haste spell instead. The Sprite can use this ability once per day for every 5 HD he possesses (minimum 1). *'Light Bones': Sprites receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. They treat all falls as 10ft shorter than they really are. *'Languages': Sprites begin play speaking Oronian. Physical Description Sprites are small, well-proportioned humanoids. Their heads are slightly large for their size. Sprites, for the most part, look like short humans, standing at four and a half feet on average. Sprite hair colours range tend to range from blonde to brown to green, often changing during the duration of their lifetime, usually in that order. Sprites do not age normally when compared to other races. Instead of their bodies growing weak and frail, their minds grow more twisted and disturbed until they fall into a coma and finally die. The oldest of Sprites inevitably tend towards insane wizards and mad sorcerers. Relations History Sprite Lands The wee folk, Sprites, are rare on Tierra Verde’s mainland. They maintain small communities in Loftus and Aldebaran, but for the most part are found in their twin sky-cities of Gimble and Gyre, which circle Oron very rarely coming in to land. Sprites are believed to have originated from Tierra Rojo, but the reason for their mass exodus remains shrouded in mystery, even to them. It is said that only a handful of Sprite scholars know the secret of their past. Relgion